Because it was real
by delenatore
Summary: Ninguno de los dos pidió esto pero ahora tienen que sobrevivir con ello sin lastimar al principe de Mirkwood
1. Cap 1 : Olvídala

_Cap 1_

_Olvídala_

-Padre, en verdad la amo…¿por qué no la aceptas?

-Ya te lo he dicho tantas veces…

-Esa no es razón suficiente

-Si lo es, no quiero a mi hijo a lado de una simple elfa Silvana

-¿Entonces para ti todos aquí son simples?, ¡¿Carecen de importancia según tú porque no son de la realeza sino tus siervos?!-en el último cuestionamiento, Legolas alzó la voz y el ceño fruncido del rey fue más que obvio para que se diera cuenta de lo molesto que estaba con su reacción-Perdón, padre…

-No quiero hablar mas del tema, tú y Tauriel no estarán juntos, olvídala-y eso fue todo, el elfo dio media vuelta dejando al príncipe con la palabra en la punta de la lengua, parece que ese tema siempre va a perturbar la tranquilidad del señor rey.

Legolas también estaba molesto porque nunca terminaban bien cuando hablaban de la elfa, al principio las conversaciones eran apacibles pero conforme el tiempo pasó ambos se desesperaban muy rápido, de tal palo tal astilla. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue salir un rato a despejar la mente con arco en mano, entrenar lejos es lo que quería pero no pudo hacerlo porque la pelirroja lo siguió hasta el bosque

-¡Tauriel!, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Saliste molesto y apresurado, me preocupas-él sonrió

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí, ¿Cómo no voy a estar preocupada?, eres el mejor amigo que tengo

-Claro, tú amigo-bajó la mirada

-Legolas, ya hemos hablado de esto…

-Es por mi padre, ¿cierto?-entonces Tauriel se alarmó aunque supo disimularlo bien

-¿Por tu padre? , ¿A qué te refieres?-tragó saliva

-Él no quiere que estemos juntos, supongo que ya habló contigo respecto a eso

-¡Ah si!, claro…lo hizo pero esa no es la razón

-Entonces es algo peor

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no es por el impedimento de padre , entonces es que…tienes a alguien mas, estas enamorada y no es de mi

-¿Qué?...hahaha, muy gracioso, Lego

-Estoy hablando en serio

-Y yo también, no hay nadie en mi vida, es solo que no estoy para eso; para enamorarme…no es lo mío

-¿Entonces jamás tendré oportunidad?

-Legolas…por favor…

-Bien, ya no seguiré con eso

-Te lo agradecería, mejor vamos a practicar, traje el mío también-mostró su arco. Ambos eran muy parecidos, tan geniales con las flechas como combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo y ni qué decir de las dagas que Tauriel usa. Se tardaron bastante allá afuera sin decirle nada a nadie y el rey estaba preocupado por ambos que mandó a buscarlos, si no los encontraban antes del anochecer; él iría personalmente

Entonces los jóvenes elfos aparecieron riendo agitadamente ante las caras serias de los demás miembros de la guardia

-No nos miren así, soy la capitana, no va a pasarme nada-solo lo dijo para que dejaran de verlos como si los estuvieran juzgando

-El rey quiere verlos, ahora-dijo uno. Podían imaginarse que les llamaría la atención como si fueran niños, ambos se miraron con complicidad y luego se rieron pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando vieron el rostro del rey

-Padre…

-Calla…-pausó-hoy día hay tantos peligros haya afuera y ustedes no dicen nada, saben que no pueden alejarse más de nuestros límites y sin embargo un paso más y lo hacían-exageró

-Mi rey…-quiso intervenir Tauriel

-He pedido silencio-respondió él

-Ya son adultos para que puedan cuidarse solos pero aun así estoy en el deber de protegerles, así que esta sea la última vez que lo hacen

-Ambos asintieron a regañadientes y saliendo apresuradamente luego

Un par de horas pasaron y el cielo brillaba con el manto de estrellas, Tauriel amaba verlas todas las noches antes de dormir y Thranduil lo sabía por lo que aquella vez la acompañó a observarlas. Ella podía verlas en donde estuviera y tendría el mismo efecto pero en esa ocasión estaba sentada bajó un árbol cerca de una cascada, uno de los lugares que los elfos usaban para bañarse mas no el rey pues él tenía su propio espacio en su alcoba.

-¿Te gustan demasiado, no es así?- La dama pegó un ligero brinco al escuchar la gruesa voz de su rey detrás de ella, no se esperaba compañía pues siempre las ha mirado sola

-Sí, son realmente bellas…-ella estaba un poco nerviosa, la imagen de Thranduil imponía bastante

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada…es solo…nada

-Puedes decírmelo-ella miró a todos lados para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie como si estuviera a punto de contar un secreto

-Estoy enamorada

-Legolas debe estar feliz aunque no del todo al yo no permitirlo

-No es él, así que no tiene por qué impedir nada

-¿Puedo saber el nombre?

-Preferiría no decirlo por el momento

-Cuando quieras entonces

-Claro, bueno, voy a dormir, déjeme acompañarlo

-No, estaré bien, me quedaré un rato

-De acuerdo, que descanse

Tauriel se acostó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, nunca había estado tan cerca de Thranduil a excepción de cosas relacionadas con la protección del reino pero tan informalmente como hace rato, para nada.


	2. Chapter 2 El pasado y el presente

_Cap 2_

_El pasado y el presente_

No, él no podría verla de esa manera, él la crió….bueno, no es como si haya actuado como un padre tal y como Legolas pero básicamente la ha visto desde niña, cuando perdió a sus padres….no no no, jamás se fijaría en ella como ella se ha fijado en él, ¡y eso no está bien!, es el rey y tú una elfa Silvana más; ¿Cómo puedes tan siquiera pensarlo?, además él no es el que está enamorado de ti sino Legolas, ¡elfa tonta!. Si, la mente de Tauriel estaba algo liada y ni qué decir de sus sentimientos, ¿se lo diría alguna vez?

-Rey Thranduil

-Pasa… ¿Qué ocurre Turiel? …te noto nerviosa

-Si, tengo algo que decirle

-¿El nombre?-algo en el interior del rey no quería saber nada de eso

-Es el mejor rey que conozco-y su mirada se posó en el rostro ajeno. Thranduil volteó a verla y comprendió, fue como si ambos se entendieran y comunicaran a la perfección solo con mirarse

-¿Lo amas?

-Desde hace mucho, me pregunto si algún día él lo hará

-Él lo está haciendo, pero…él no puede romper el corazón de su hijo

La sonrisa en el rostro de Tauriel se desvaneció poco a poco, lo sabía, no podían estar juntos, era incorrecto y sobretodo lastimarían al príncipe

-Será mejor que te vayas-dijo Thranduil sin mirarla

-No-caminó hacia él mientras el elfo la veía con cierta sorpresa

-No debes desobedecer al rey

-Ni tampoco al corazón

-Tauriel, basta…-se giró para no verla porque podía perderse en esas estrellas que tenía por ojos la chica.

-¿Desde hace cuánto?, dímelo-y ahí se perdió el respeto al tutearlo pero a ninguno de los dos le importó

-No voy a hablar de eso ahora

-Si no es ahora, ¿Cuándo? … ¿de verdad crees que me gusta sentir esto? ¿ estar enamorada de alguien que no va a corresponderme jamás?

-No eres la única que lo siente, yo jamás podría estar contigo, no debido a él

-Legolas sabe que no lo amo

-Pero no a quien sí, si se llega a enterar...-el rey no pudo continuar, miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza si Legolas lo supiera

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces todo seguirá normal…tu serás amiga de mi hijo y capitana de la guardia y yo seguiré siendo el rey, no hay cambios

Tauriel lo miró con desaprobación y sin decir nada dio media vuelta para marcharse, molesta con él, con ella misma, con el destino.

¿Pero cómo pasó todo?, Verán…

Era una fría mañana de invierno, Thranduil cabalgaba hacía Rivendel para hablar con Elrond ataviado en un hermoso traje blanco con capa incluida y una característica corona, su corcel era del mismo color y la joven Tauriel no pudo apartar su mirada de él, aun era una jovencita pero una muy madura que sabía lo que quería y Legolas era un joven también pero un poco mayor que ella sin exagerar. Y desde ahí tuvo un enamoramiento adolescente por el rey quien le lleva bastante edad pero no lo aparentan. ¿Pero y él? , fue cuando se volvió todo una mujer, cuando podía defenderse sola y proteger a otros, cuando se ponía al tu x tu con él a pesar de ser el gobernante del reino porque Tauriel no se calla nadie ni por el rey. Esa fortaleza y actuar lo conquistó pero lo malo es que a su hijo también, su hijo que desde pequeño no tenía ojos más que para ella y esta nunca los tuvo para él; no al menos como Lego quería.

Su relación se volvió mas estrecha al convertirla en capitana, si, antes ni se hablaban, no tenían porque aunque fuera la mejor amiga de Legolas, Thranduil no cruzaba palabras con ella porque él no fue quien la vio crecer como un padre, solo estaba a su lado si de verdad necesitaba ayuda; era como un apoyo para la huérfana pelirroja pero jamás lo vio como el reemplazo de su padre ni él como una hija; le bastaba con el que ya tenía pero prometió velar por Tauriel a los padres de está y lo cumpliría. Y supo que la amaba el día en que casi una serpiente del norte le quita la vida, supo que la amaba cuando se interpuso entre ambos, cuando dejó que el fuego tocara su piel antes que la de ella y no, no la amaba fraternalmente, jamás lo hizo. Y ella no notó la diferencia del amor, sabía que el rey se había encariñado con su persona pero no que la amara y menos de esa forma. Ella misma trato de curar aquella herida en la mejilla izquierda pero no lo logró, solo magia elfica pudo ayudarlo a cubrir aquella imperfección en su bello rostro pues causaba cierto temor verlo así, de por si imponía y con esa abertura lo hacía más. Pero Tauriel siguió viéndole con los mimos ojos de enamorada que siempre porque eso no cambiaría sus sentimientos.

Pero tenía que hablarlo con alguien, ya ambos se habían confesado lo que sentían pero en especial ella necesitaba que alguien la aconsejara y no encontró una mejor persona que la mujer que le alimentó y vistió, su nana. La mujer no estaba sorprendida porque siempre lo supo a pesar de que Tauriel escondía la verdad; al menos con ella no pudo usar el engaño y ella le aconsejó que mejor se olvidar del rey, que era un gran problema amar al padre y no al hijo.


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Y como es él?

-Cuéntame-le pidió Arelea

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Como es él…

-Ammm…

-¿Qué te hizo enamorarte del rey?

-Antes teníamos muchas discusiones, mas bien por tomar decisiones aunque él siempre tenía…tiene la última palabra, es el rey … pero lo he cuestionado muchas veces hasta la fecha porque por mucho que lo ame hay cosas que de verdad no me parecen y estoy en desacuerdo lo que provoca discusiones entre ambos. El día que él me salvó de la furia del dragón lo supe…solo que no quería aceptarlo pero yo me enamoré antes , mucho antes y fue su manera de ser; si, se que ese es justo el problema entre ambos…nuestras personalidades pero a pesar de eso la de él me conquisto, creo que me gusta una relación donde cierta tensión y no todo es sonrisas y lleno de flores. Se que jamás seré como Ireth…

-Tranquila, mi amor… no tienes que ser nadie más que solo tú misma

-Si tan solo Legolas no me amara, las cosas serían mas fáciles

-Thranduil jamás lastimaría a su hijo

-Lo se, le quiere aunque no lo demuestre, ambos se aman… creo que lo mejor será irme, lejos, a otra tierras

-No, tu hogar está aquí

-Temo que algo malo pase si sigo en este lugar

-No debería darte estos consejos pero si ya ambos estan de acuerdo que las cosas seguirán como siempre pues…hazlo, olvídate de él, aunque parezca imposible, deja de amarlo

-No es tan sencillo

-Lo se, pero es culpa tuya de poner los ojos en lo prohibido

-Ey!

-Lo siento, es la verdad, bueno ya…te dejo, hazme el favor de descansar

-Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

-Tauriel, necesito que los entrenes…ahora

-¿Sucede algo?

-Solo haz lo que te digo-sin más Thranduil se dio la media vuelta dejando a Tauriel preocupada y disgustada

Tauriel obedeció y se encaminó con los demás elfos para hacer lo que el rey quería pero ella no solo se limitó a repetir la orden de Thranduil sino a cooperar pues igual preparó su parafernalia para practicar con el arco. El Rey salió a observar que sus leal ejército estuviera aprovechando el tiempo y así fue pero sus ojos se tuvieron que quedar pegados en la melena roja que se ondeaba sutilmente.

-Padre-la voz de Legolas le hizo desviar la mirada de la elfa

-Dime

-Algo está pasando, ¿cierto?

-Los enanos han regresado a su montaña…Smaug ha sido asesinado

-¿Y?

-Debemos ir por lo que nos pertenece

-¿Y que planeas?, ¿Hacer una guerra por un puñado de oro?

-No es por ello; hay algo mas…Orcos de Gundabad-tragó saliva pues le recordó horribles momentos del pasado y Legolas lo comprendía, ahí perdió a su madre y desde ese entonces Thranduil cambió en comportamiento-no solo de ahí, sino de otras partes, tenemos que hacerlo

-Me sorprende, siempre has dicho que no te importa lo que pase en otro lugar que no sea este bosque o ¿acaso vale tanto el oro de Erebor?

-La mitad de ambos, tengo claro que no puedo quedarme sentado sin hacer nada y que hay joyas en esa montaña que realmente anhelo tenerlas de nuevo conmigo y no solo para mí, será para todo el reino

-Bueno, al menos no todo es por la riqueza

-Así es-y nuevamente miró a Tauriel, tanto ella como su hijo habían sido pieza clave para entender que no podía seguir protegiendo su reino cuando las fuerzas oscuras estuvieran ya en el reino sino que tenía que actuar antes y para eso debía salir de su zona de confort.

-¿Cuándo partimos?

-Hoy en la noche, debemos llegar antes

-¿Harás las paces con escudo de roble?

-Luego de salvarle el pellejo, espero-resopló

-¿Será suficiente?

-No, los elfos de Rivendel también irán y supongo que Thorin habrá avisado a su primo-hizo una mueca

-Estaremos listos en la noche

-Es lo que espero

Antes de partir; Tauriel y Thranduil volvieron a encontrarse en los aposentos del rey

-¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías ya estar preparándote-comentó Thran colocándose la armadura

-Tengo un mal presentimiento

-No me importan tus presentimientos

-¿Por qué te comportas tan frío?, mas de lo que ya lo eres

-Así soy y nada me hará cambiar, ahora …¿podrías retirarte?-la miró molesto

-Si, mi rey-dijo con cierta molestia, nunca la había tratado amigablemente pero era normal; ahora es como si quisiera alejarla y siempre estuviera molesto con ella. En fin, no iba a tener cabeza para sentimentalismos con lo que se avecinaba.

No descansaron hasta llegar a la montaña solitaria y ya el ejército de Daín estaba presente, lo que tiene que soportar el rey elfo…no se llevaba bien con el señor enano y viceversa pero tenían que trabajar en equipo si querían derrocar a un enemigo que siempre han compartido.

A Tauriel le dio gracia ver las caras que su rey ponía pero no dijo nada, se rio con Legolas de aquello

-¿Listo , duende del bosque? Hahaha-las carcajadas de Daín pie de hierro animaron a los demás a hacer lo mismo y Thranduil solo rodó los ojos. No les dieron mas tiempo de divertirse con los orejas puntiagudas pues en seguida aparecieron los orcos encabezados por Azog el profanador y su hijo, Bolgo; orcos de las montañas nubladas.

Todos estaban listos y en posición. Todos tenían un propósito; Daín ayudar a Thorin, Rivendel acabar de una vez con los enemigos y Mirwood también pero igual ser recompensado con riquezas o al menos eso es lo que su rey pensaba.


	4. Esto apenas comienza

El ejército enemigo apareció y los enanos de Daín enseguida formaron filas unos tras otros con escudos en mano para protegerse de los ataques. Thorin desde las alturas quedó sin mover un solo dedo esperando el momento en que ambas armas chocaran pero las espadas de los elfos del bosque negro lo hicieron primero antes que la de los enanos pues las melenas blancas saltaron unos tras otros por encima de los enanos protegiendo a estos y cayendo de sorpresa sobre los orcos. Y ahí cada quien estuvo por su lado pero esta historia se concentra en los elfos principalmente, ¿cierto?

Thranduil parecía danzar a la hora de pelear, Legolas y Tauriel realizaban movimientos realmente sorprendentes y estéticos pero sin la fineza que el rey poseía pues hasta para eso tenía su sello propio y vaya que la elfa adoraba verlo entrenar, eso sí; muy rara vez y a solas, solo unas cuantas veces y una de esas tuvo la fortuna de ser ella. Fue un día cualquiera en que Thranduil se levantó antes que el sol saliera y Tauriel no durmió en toda la noche pues se había quedado acompañar a uno de los guardias quien era con el que mas se llevaba. El elfo le dijo que podía irse si quería, de hecho se lo había dicho desde mucho antes pero ella insistió en hacerle compañía hasta que decidió irse a tomar un baño porque dudaba dormir aunque sea un rato. Pasó por la sala de entrenamiento exclusiva para el rey pues él no practicaba con los demás sino a solas y con ciertos soldados. Escuchó el ruido proveniente de dentro y no dudo en abrir la puerta, nadie mas podía estar a tempranas horas que el rey aunque tampoco soliera hacerlo seguido. Asomó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con movimientos elegantes y dos espadas en cada mano balanceándose de un lado a otro hasta que paró en seco pero dándole la espalda a la entrada

-¿Te vas a quedar a mirar?

La había sentido y Tauriel no quiso huir sino enfrentar lo que realmente estaba haciendo, deleitándose.

-No pude resistirlo, señor-cerró la puerta sin apartar la mirada de su rey

-Toma-le entregó una de las espadas y ella calló porque no sabía que decir

-Veamos que tan buena eres peleando conmigo-la retó con una sonrisa sínica que a Tauriel la derritió. Ella algo nerviosa se preparó y le hizo frente, realmente estaba bien entrenada pues llevaba el ritmo de Thranduil lo que sorprendió a este , para bien y para mal pues por una llamaba la atención de que alguien estuviera a su altura y no se rindiera fácil y por otra …lo mismo, ¿Qué acaso no todos están por debajo de él?; incluso su hijo…si hablamos estrictamente de la jerarquía.

El momento tan serio con el que dio inicio pareció convertirse en diversión pues Tauriel empezó a reír y aunque al principio a él le molestó; al final se contagió de ella y sin parar de atacarse uno al otro hasta que Thranduil "volvió en sí" y sus movimientos fueron mas duros y rápidos logrando así arrojar la espada de su capitana a un lado. Thran apuntó con la punta de su espada el cuello de la elfa y esta se detuvo bajando la mirada para ver el arma y subirla para observar el rostro contrario

-Nadie puede vencerme-sentenció el rey con placer bajando el arma

-Estuve a punto

-Te falta más, pero vas por buen camino

-Supongo que…gracias…Legolas me han entrenado bien

La mirada de Thranduil cambió a una mas dura

-Mi hijo es mejor con el arco al igual que tú

-Lo es

El elfo pasó por delante de ella sin decir nada y retirándose de la habitación y ella con la respiración acelerada sintiendo todavía la fría hoja de la espada en su piel, pasó la mano por su cuello.

Volviendo a la verdadera batalla….

Legolas y Tauriel siempre han solido pelear juntos y esa vez no era la excepción pero tuvieron que separarse, aun con los elfos de Rivendel; las fuerzas contrarias eran aun más. Legolas ayudó a los enanos y Tauriel a los demás elfos.

Thranduil por su parte tenía bastantes enemigos a su alrededor que no dejaban de llegar; no es que asesinando a los principales personajes de respectivos reinos la guerra la tuvieran ganada los orcos pero volvería vulnerable a cada uno de los ejércitos ¿Sin Thorin?,¿Sin Daín?,¿Sin Elrond? ¿Sin Thranduil? Y es lo que pretendían, sobretodo acabar con el rey bajo la montaña.

Thranduil lo tenían bien acorralado entre ocho orcos y una pared y aun así el rey no se iba a detener pero antes que él actuara; una flecha atravesó una de las horribles cabezas y ahí supo que era el mejor momento de atacar. La melena roja bajó de las escaleras con velocidad encargándose de trasgos, ambos tenían para entretenerse bastante. Justo donde ellos se encontraban estaba retirado y en alto, había pasadizos donde podían ocultarse y de donde llegaban más. Cada uno se metió por una entrada dando muerte a todo aquel que tuvieran enfrente y era tanto su enfoque con aquellos seres que al Tauriel girarse con la espada para matar a quien tuviera detrás se encontró con el sonido del choque con otra espada, era Thranduil. Ambos estaban agitados y con sus respectivas armas en alto tocándose una a la otra. Ella miró los labios ajenos y él la tomó de la cintura clavando los suyos en los de ella; su primer beso; el primero de Tauriel, el que tanto anhelaba. Enredó sus dedos en la melena blanca mientras él apretaba con fuerza la espalda de ella para sentirla junto a él, que sus cuerpos parecieran estar unidos. Todo parecía ir bien, habían acabado con los repugnantes seres de esa zona y no llegaba más pero hubiera sido mejor que fueran ellos quienes vieran a esos dos elfos besándose en un momento tan intenso y no el propio Legolas.


	5. Flashbacks

A todas esas personas que siguen la historia ya sea que comenten o no, le doy las gracias :3

**Flashback 1**

**No eres lo que pensaba**

-Tauriel,ven aquí-la pequeña elfa corrió escondiéndose detrás de su padre, agarrada de sus piernas con cierto susto en su interior debido a que había un alboroto por todo lo que rodea el palacio y es que era el cumpleaños del joven príncipe: Legolas y Thranduil hizo una gran celebración en su honor; si; los elfos suelen ser fríos y serios pero tienen sentimientos y emociones aunque no las demuestren tan fácil y muy a menudo así que un año mas en la vida del menor era cosa de alegría entre la comunidad elfica. Thranduil y su hijo montaban un bello corcel blanco con la guardia detrás y adelante. Tauriel nunca había visto a ninguno de los dos ya que le gustaba estar en su pequeño hogar pero aquella vez todos los que quisieran habían sido invitados al convivio.

-Papá, no quiero ir…

-Tenemos que ir

-No es cierto, no es obligación

-Lo se pero es una celebración ¿Qué te cuesta?, Habrá otros niños por ahí

-Pero…

-Pero nada, vamos a ir tu madre y yo, tú también, soy parte de la guardia real así que cámbiate

La niña pelirroja no muy conforme hizo lo que se le ordenó y una vez lista la familia; salieron rumbo al castillo, estaba lleno

-Vaya…todos estamos aquí hoy

-Eso parece-respondió la elfa a su esposo

Justo cuando se estaban acomodando en sus asientos fue que Thranduil habló para presentar a su hijo y darle sus felicitaciones; el niño sonrió pero no muy entusiasta. A su padre le encantaba hacer un gran show mientras él era mas reservado

Tauriel rio al ver al rey con esa corona de ramas en su cabeza pero fue en silencio que nadie la escuchó, una vez finalizada las palabras del rey elfo todos los que quisieran podían felicitar personalmente al futuro rey

El padre de Tauriel se levantó e indicó a las dos damas de su vida que se unieran con él y fueran a felicitar al susodicho pero nuevamente su hija se negaba, no le gustaba esas cosas pero aun no estaba en edad de tomar sus propias decisiones así que sin muchos ánimos se puso de pie y los acompañó

-Muchas felicidades príncipe Legolas-le siguió su esposa con la misma frase y el tanto el rey como el príncipe asintieron con una sonrisa moderada

-Tauriel, no te escondas…disculpe, mi rey…es algo timida-escondida detrás de las batas de su madre asomó la cabeza para toparse con la mirada de Thranduil que le dio gracia verla así pero no dijo nada

-No te van a hacer daño, hija…-su madre la tomó de la muñeca y la presentó

-Amm…feliz…día..-dijo sin mas mirando a Legolas y el chico pareció divertirse con la actitud de la jovencita, una sonrisa verdadera en los labios del hijo del rey

Volvieron a su mesa y la realeza a la suya, luego de haber cenado; Tauriel le avisó a su padre que iría a husmear por ahí pero sin alejarse. Se quedó contemplando el cielo; estaba aburrida y parecía ser que las estrellas le animaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?-se sobresaltó pero en seguida volteó

-¡Príncipe Legolas!, mejor dicho…¿Qué hace usted aquí? , debería estar con todos

-Si, pero no quiero…es mas por Ada que estoy aquí o estaría encerrado en mi alcoba si fuera por mi

-¿No le gusta?

-No

-A mi tampoco, me gusta mas explorar que quedarme encerrada en un solo sitio con tanta multitud

-Lo mismo me pasa!-ambos niños se vieron con un ligero brillo en los ojos

-Creo que debemos volver, príncipe

-Si, luego me buscará toda la guardia

-haha, vamos-dejó que pasara él primero para regresar a la fiesta.

Y fue en ese momento en que el jovencito no pudo borrar la sonrisa de Tauriel de su mente; a ella por su parte le cayó bien pues pensó que sería un niño creído y prepotente pero no.

**Flashback 2**

**Conociendo la desgracia**

El padre de Tauriel no era el capitán pero si uno de los mas veteranos y de los mas queridos por lo que aquella vez en batalla fueron sus ultimas palabras al rey

-Mi señor…prométame que cuidará de ella, no tiene a nadie, su madre murió …por favor…-el elfo estaba agonizando y llorando

-Lo…lo haré

-Prométalo, sé que no tiene obligación pero…

-Lo prometo sentenció Thranduil

Fue el último respiro de Eron; su hija estaría en buenas manos ¿y por que se lo pidió al rey? ; ellos tenían una buena relación, de confianza y él era el único disponible en ese momento pues estaba peleando a su lado cuando sintió los mazos destrozar su cuerpo

Cuando regresaron de la batalla; Tauriel y Legolas quienes se habían hecho muy buenos amigos salieron corriendo para ver a sus respectivos padres pero ella no encontraba al suyo por ningún lado y Thranduil no iba a tardar en darle la mala noticia. Ella rompió en llanto en los brazos de su ahora mejor amigo, le costó superarlo y por un momento creyeron que moriría de tristeza pero fue fuerte

Thranduil prometió cuidarla y lo hizo, a su manera al dejarla vivir en el palacio aunque no tuviera mucho contacto con ella; solo Legolas, era como su guardia personal. Tauriel por su parte desde que se instaló en su nuevo hogar aun siendo una niña no pudo despegar los ojos del rey; su primera impresión fue de miedo-cuando el cumpleaños de Lego-pero al saberse vivir con ellos debía enterrar ese sentimiento que se fue convirtiendo en algo mas agradable. Primero era como admiración y respeto, pero ella fue madurando y dándose cuenta que no era solo por eso que mantenía la mirada puesta en el rey, le atraía; cosa que con Legolas no pasaba…si, a él lo quería mas que a nadie pero no le hacía temblar las piernas como su padre. Al hacerla capitana su relación se volvió cercana pues debía informarle todo al soberano de Mirkwood. Aquel día él tuvo una conversación con ella.

-Mi señor Thranduil, ¿me ha llamado?-hizo una reverencia

-Tengo una noticia que darte, seguro que te agradará

-Dígame

-Te he nombrado capitana de la guardia-Tauriel cambió esa mirada inexpresiva a una llena de felicidad; quería sonreír pero no lo iba a hacer enfrente de él

-Muchas gracias, mi rey

-¿Es lo que querías, cierto?

-Si ,pero a que se debe que haya obtenido tan importante puesto?

-Qué has demostrado ser capaz y eso se paga muy bien…tu padre estaría orgulloso-Tauriel agachó la mirada con tristeza, mencionar a su padre era sinónimo de lágrimas-Lo siento

-Descuide, no puedo evitarlo…¿él se lo pidió , verdad?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué se encargara de mi?, ¿por eso lo hace solamente?

-Tauriel…

-No, no importa…

-Tauriel…se lo prometí a tu padre, fue un gran guerrero…de verdad no me costó nada

La elfa iba a decirle algo pero mejor se lo omitió, claro que no le había costado nada…él solo dio las cosas materiales…tampoco es que esperara cariño de su parte

-Créeme cuando te digo que eres importante para mi-no podía creérselo, ¿le dijo que era importante para ella?, ¿el rey de hielo?

-Usted igual, con su permiso-se retiró con seriedad en el rostro pero apenas estuvo a solas una sonrisa inmensa cubrió su cara.

**Flashback 3**

**Él me ama y yo lo amo **

¿Cómo se han dado cuenta que aman de verdad?

Thranduil y Tauriel en un momento de vida o muerte

-¡Debemos retirarnos, señor!

-¡No!, aun podemos aniquilar a unos cuantos mas

-¡El problema es el dragón!

Smaug había calcinado a muchos de los elfos del bosque y el rey elfo parecía no entrar en razón a pesar de ver su ejército caído. Siguieron peleando pues no se había dado la orden de retirada pero algo tenía que pasar para que Thranduil se diera cuenta que era un grave error seguir ahí.

Corrió a socorrer a los demás luego de haber asesinado a un par de trolls, escuchó un grito femenino, podía reconocer esa voz…apresuró el paso a su dirección encontrándose con Tauriel en el piso y con heridas superficiales en el rostro mientras el temible dragón le hablaba mofándose de su incapacidad para derrotarlo. Los ojos de Thranduil se abrieron como platos y por un momento sintió desfallecer, Smaug preparando su potente ataque abrió el hocico mostrando todas esas hileras de dientes afilados pero antes de que la asesinara con su fuego sintió una espada chocar en su cuerpo. El rey trató de desviar el fuego y lo logró pero para salvar a Tauriel sin preocuparse de él puesto que una llama considerable pegó directo a su mejilla izquierda , el rey cayó de rodillas y Smaug rio elevándose por los aires. Tauriel lo socorrió enseguida dándose cuenta de lo gravemente herido que estaba. Ella como capitana ordenó la retirada junto con Legolas que justamente había aparecido en ese momento ayudando a su padre a subir al caballo. Muchos se fueron, pocos regresaron.

Las sanadoras se encargaron de curar al rey pero no era del todo suficiente, necesitaban magia elfica mas poderosa pues su piel se había abierto así que tuvieron que usar esos métodos para sanar la herida y cubrirla mágicamente pues el rey no se sentiría feliz con la mitad de la cara destrozada. Solo permitieron que su hijo lo visitara, Tauriel al ser la capitana también podía hacerlo pero no se atrevía aunque debía.

-Mi señor…-Tauriel entró sin hacer ruido. El elfo estaba cubierto por una sabana hasta su pecho pero despierto con la mirada en el techo, volteó hacía la puerta cuando ella habló

-Pasa

-Con su permiso-se aproximó a su lecho sentándose a su lado-No debió hacerlo…-los ojos llorosos de Tauriel provocaron que Thranduil acariciara su mejilla y ella se erizó en sentir el contacto de su mano sobre su piel

-Si no lo hacía no estarías aquí

-Pero mire como lo ha dejado

-Me hubiera dejado peor con tu muerte- Thranduil es de expresar sus sentimientos con otras palabras

-Mi rey…

-Creí que perdería a mi capitana-ya no era solamente el hecho de haber prometido algo sino iba mas allá que solo eso, a Thranduil le importaba la elfa

-Nunca va a perderme, nunca lo abandonaré-tomó una de sus manos apretando con fuerza

-Vamos a limpiar su herida

-No!

-Vamos-Tauriel empezó a quitar los paños en la mejilla del rey que estaban ensangrentados, antes de hacer magia quería limpiar bien y cerrarla después

-No!-volvió a rugir el rey algo molesto pero con dolor por el esfuerzo

-Deje ayudarse, ese es su gran problema…así que se queda quieto-habló con dureza dejando esa dulzura con la que comenzó

-No quiero que me veas así-bajó la mirada

-¿Por qué?

-Te espantarías

-No lo haré-sin más dejó que ella hiciera lo suyo

-No-susurró con desconfianza y temor que sintiera repudio por su nuevo rostro

-Sigue siendo el ser mas hermoso que mis ojos han visto-le dolía verlo tan herido e inseguro pero sus palabras lograron una sonrisa en el rey

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque es la verdad

-Tú no deberías estar haciendo esto, no es el labor de un capitán de la guardia

-Pero no me molesta

Tauriel se apresuró para dejar descansar al rey , volvió a cubrir su herida y antes de retirarse le propició un beso en la frente logrando que Thranduil cerrara los ojos y sonriera al mismo tiempo, lo había disfrutado. Al salir se detuvo en la escaleras mirando el cielo con alegría, su rey estaba a salvo pero no sano, sin embargo lo que sucedió minutos antes la colmó de felicidad y Legolas se extrañó de verla tan risueña pues iba a visitar a su padre pero mejor se escondió para seguir observándola sin que se diera cuenta. No tardó mucho así que cuando se quitó del paso; el elfo pudo ir con su padre.


	6. El nuevo amanecer

El capítulo final está cerca, muchachos

Legolas no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, ¿Tauriel y su padre?; es por él que ella no se fijaba en su persona, ¿siempre fue él?. Legolas adoraba al elfo que le dio la vida pero en ese momento se llenó de cólera al verlos juntos. La pareja sintió la presencia del arquero y en seguida voltearon a su dirección encontrándose con la furia en la mirada de Hoja Verde

-Por eso me querías alejar de ella, Thranduil- al escuchar que lo llamó por su nombre; el rey elfo sintió una opresión en el pecho pues su hijo siempre lo ha tratado de Ada

-Legolas…

-No!, Tauriel…-estaba destrozado, se notaba y Thranduil como la elfa se lamentaban del hecho pero no podían negarse el amor que se sentían uno por el otro. Pero ese no era el mejor momento para ponerse a discutir sobre eso sino seguir peleando. Escucharon los murmullos de los orcos aproximarse y Legolas no quería estar con ellos luchando a su lado así que mejor optó por ir a otro lado donde lo necesitaran más; sabía lo buenos que ambos eran en batalla, estarían bien.

-Lo que sientes por él no es real, solo es admiración-sentenció Legolas al cruzar junto a Tauriel y a ella no le dio tiempo de responder, tampoco es que supiera que decirle para no herir mas sus sentimientos

Legolas se fue por otro lado mientras Tauriel y Thranduil seguían en el mismo punto al verse rodeado de nuevo por orcos, la batalla de abajo parecía ya tenerla ganada los enanos y elfos y también en Dale

Thorin se había desecho de Azog y Bolgo asesinado a manos de Elrond; los lideres caían pero eso no era todo pues aun quedaban enemigos esparcidos por el territorio

-Thranduil!-gritó la elfa al deshacerse de un trasgo, un huargo había llegado por detrás del rey tomándolo del hombro con fuerza y aventándolo a una roca. La pelirroja quería ayudarle pero de igual manera una de esas bestias se le había atravesado. Thranduil aun no estaba débil pero sentir el fuerte golpe de un hacha en su pecho le hizo irse hacía atrás. Había esquivado varios golpes pero no podía con dos huargos y orcos apaleándole. Los lobos lograron lastimarlo para que se debilitara y sus amos terminaran de matarlo pero no lo lograron porque de nuevo Legolas apareció en escena disparando flecha tras flecha a todo enemigo junto a su padre y en seguida acudió en auxilio a la elfa.

-Tu padre!-exclamó preocupada corriendo al rey, los jóvenes elfos se agacharon, uno a cada lado del elfo mayor. Las heridas eran muy profundas debido a los colmillos y garras de los lobos, los azotes de los orcos y una espada que le había atravesado la espalda de último momento.

-Ada, ada!-Legolas no sabía que hacer, los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas y Thranduil apenas y podía respirar

-Perdón, perdón…

-Shhh, calla

-Fui egoísta…-tosió con un poco de sangre

-Padre…

-Se un buen rey, mejor de lo que yo pude ser-le dolía el cuerpo y sus quejidos lo decían

-Thranduil…-habló Tauriel pero el rey lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle antes de dar su último respiro

-Padre! , padre! Padre!-Legolas lo agarró de los hombros zarandeándolo pero nada lo haría reaccionar; el rey estaba muerto

Tauriel no podía hablar y solo se echó al pecho de su rey llorando a mares. Legolas cayó sentado con la mirada perdida en el piso sin aceptar lo que estaba viviendo

-No quiero sentir esto…duele demasiado, ¿Por qué?-su voz entrecortada y los ojos rojos de la mujer acabaron por destrozar al joven príncipe

-Porque fue…y es real-Legolas se había dado cuenta que la última frase que le dijo a Tauriel antes de alejarse de ellos era falsa, ahora al verla podía notar su sufrimiento; lo mismo que él estaba viviendo…ambos lo amaban pero jamás creyó que Tauriel lo quisiera de esa forma.

El cuerpo del rey fue llevado hasta Mirkwood donde Legolas se coronó como el nuevo monarca del reino; la tristeza y felicidad invadía a los elfos del bosque; por una parte lamentaban la pérdida de su rey pero les alegraba que el buen Legolas subiera al trono; era por ley pero si aun así no lo fuera; seguramente todos quisieran que fuera él quien ocupara el gran trono

-Aun no puedo asimilar esto

-No eres el único

-Tauriel…yo…es extraño para mi saber de tus verdaderos sentimientos

-No te he pedido disculpas por eso

-No tienes por que hacerlo

-Él lo hizo, yo también

-Aunque me negaras tu amor por alguien, sabía que esa era la razón de tu rechazo pero mi padre, nunca me pasó por la mente

-Es al único que he amado…

-Hace cuánto?

-Mucho tiempo en verdad-Legolas sintió como si se hubiera clavado su propia flecha en el corazón, y en los ojos de su amiga se notaba la sinceridad de sus palabras. Lo mejor sería aceptar que ella nunca le amo como quiso y que el amor de Tauriel fue correspondido. Quería escuchar mas de la historia de ellos dos pero mejor optó por no saberlo, le destrozaría más saber que su padre fue el único dueño del corazón de Tauriel. No, no odiaba a su progenitor por ello, solo que aun le costaba aceptar la realidad, aceptar su amor por ella, aceptar su muerte y sin saber que él no sería su única perdida puesto que Tauriel murió de tristeza en su propio lecho un mes después. Se fue desgastando poco a poco a pesar de los constantes ánimos del nuevo rey. Legolas pudo haberle pasado lo mismo pero aún tenía por quien vivir: todo un reino, su reino y su padre; él no hubiera deseado a otro elfo en su lugar que no fuera su propio hijo.

Lo último que Tauriel recordó antes de cerrar los ojos fue una frase que Thranduil le dijo una noche estrellada "Existen almas gemelas destinadas a encontrarse pero no todas están destinadas a permanecer juntas". Bueno, ahora lo estarían…


	7. En esta vida y en la otra

Y este es el final, un saludo a todos los lectores!

Septiembre 2011

Peter Jackson había reunido a la parte del elenco que faltaba grabar, solo se conocerían en persona y se les entregaría sus respectivos guiones para que se los aprendieran en casa. Empezando el próximo año grabarían la mitad de la película que aún faltaba y eso incluía personajes nuevos como los de la Ciudad del Lago y Mirkwood. Se saludaron todos muy a gusto, Peter tuvo varias reuniones donde en la primera solo se encontraban Orlando Bloom, Evangeline Lilly y Lee Pace. Los tres enseguida se cayeron de maravilla, se entendieron muy bien y eso lograría una mayor credibilidad en la historia. A partir de ese entonces se hicieron muy amigos y ensayaban juntos de vez en cuando antes de que en Marzo del 2012 iniciaran grabaciones; también iban los tres a practicar sus escenas de pelea pues no era sencillo manejar una daga o espada; en fin; una amistad los unía.

Marzo 2012

-¿Dónde está Orlando?

-Ya fue a maquillaje, cuando termine le digo que lo buscas

-No, no, solo era una información no tan importante, puede esperar

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego Evangeline-Lee se había despedido por un rato de su compañera pues a él le tocaba alistarse al igual que a ella pero la mujer en una sala distinta a la de Orlando y Lee

-¡Soy tan feliz!

-Me imagino, serás padre, dime que me invitarás al bautizo, hijo mio

-Claro que si, padre- a ambos les encantaba bromear metiéndose en la piel de sus personajes aunque estuvieran fuera de las cámaras

-Ser abuelo me llena de alegría

-Claro que sí-las maquillistas solo se reían de su conversación como si realmente el rey y el príncipe estuvieran dialogando-Miranda estará encantada de que haya mas gente, le gusta las multitudes-¿llevarás a alguien?

-No creo, suficiente con Evangeline y yo hahaha

-Cierto, ¿para qué quiero más gente? –ambos se carcajearon

-Señores, uno no puede trabajar así, nos desconcentran-dijo quien le ponía las extensiones a Orlando

-Oh si, perdone

-Perdone-repitió Lee

-Es broma, no nos desconcentran pero si puede que su hermoso cabello elfico quede no tan hermoso- todos rieron, las dos chicas y los dos chicos

Unas vez listos salieron a grabar sus escenas primero mientras Evangeline permanecía en maquillaje y luego se tomaría un tiempo para ensayar por si sola sus líneas en lo que terminaban padre-hijo y luego seguiría esa misma escena pero un poco antes, cuando aquel orco le dice lo de la flecha en Kili

-¿Evangeline ya está lista?-preguntó el director

-Ya viene-se escuchó una voz femenina

Antes de grabar practicarían un par de ocasiones, lo habían hecho muchas veces pero no caracterizados

Lee estaba sentado tomando un café en lo que esperaban a la fémina mientras Orlando practicaba diálogos en el elfico

-Bien, ensayemos –la voz de Peter se hizo presente apenas vio a la nueva pelirroja entrar al estudio. Orlando le dedicó una alegre sonrisa a la chica y viceversa mientras que Lee se quedó pasmado al verla, Evan sintió la mirada del hombre que le hizo voltear a mirarlo sonrientemente pero poco a poco se desvaneció su sonrisa

-¿Podemos empezar?

-Si-respondieron al mismo tiempo los elfos mas jóvenes

-Lee, ven para aca!-dijo Peter pues el rey elfo aun permanecía sentado con una hermosa bata roja

-Sí, ya voy-todos se pusieron en posición

Ensayaron y con la misma grabaron al sentirse ya listos-

-Lee…-tomó del hombro al chico, este volteó con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro y ella estaba en las mismas

-¿Si?-dijo haciéndose a un lado la larga cabellera que traía puesta, pues apenas habían finalizado la escena y Evan fue en su búsqueda

-Te ves extrañamente bien así

-Tus luces asombrosa-la chica se ruborizó

-¿Es la primera vez que me ves así?

-Si

-No has visto entonces Un viaje Inesperado?

-Justo en eso estoy…antes de que acabe el año

-Estas muy mal, yo que Peter te despido por no estar al día-ambos rieron ya mas relajados

-Thranduil…-la manera en que lo dijo le erizó la piel al actor

-Tauriel…-siguió el juego pero no con ese susurro como ella

-¿Crees en la re encarnación?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-No se, es simple curiosidad

-Si

-¿En serio?

-Si, lo hago-la miró a los ojos, no se burlaba de ella, de verdad creía en ello pero no antes de verse uno al otro caracterizados

-Es que parecerá extraño pero…es como si ya te hubiera visto así

-Y no viste la película ni el arte conceptual

-No

-A lo mejor y me confundes con Lucius Malfoy hehe

-No, tu eres guapo!

-Gracias

-Entonces creo que tu y yo fuimos elfos en la otra vida porque lo mismo me pasó cuando te vi

-¿De verdad?

-Si, a lo mejor y Tolkien no los inventó sino viajó por un portal o una máquina del tiempo y conoció la Tierra Media haha-se reía como si aquello fuera un disparate y en realidad lo era pero sonaba a que podía ser real

-Tal vez…y era la misma imagen nuestra

-Así es

-Creo que nos hemos trasnochado mucho-bromeó la mujer

-Tenemos mucha imaginación, eso es lo que pasa

-Claro, mi rey haha

La conversación de aquel día quedó ahí hasta una semana después donde en la mañana antes de iniciar fueron a tomar un café cerca y conversar

-¿Así que el enano, eh?

-Ya ves

-Creí que te interesaría Legolas

-Es culpa de Peter, no me mires a mi

-HAHAHA

-Si por mi fuera me quedaba con el rey

-¿El rey enano?

-No!, el rey elfo!

-Una mejor elección no pudiste haber hecho pero pues no se te va a hacer

-No como elfa pero quizá si como humana- y entonces usó su coquetería

-Evangeline…

-Lee…seré clara, realmente me gustas y…

-Quisiera intentarlo-Lilly quedó callada sin saber que más decir, ¿completó su frase?

-Quisieras intentar ¿qué?-Pace señaló a ambos

-Bien, voy a agarrar valor…me encantas, en serio, siento una química increíble cuando estoy contigo y a tu lado todo parece más fácil ,quiero intentar tener una relación

-¿De verdad?- Evan quería saltar sobre la mesa y abrazarlo lo mas fuerte posible

-Existen almas gemelas destinadas a encontrarse pero no todas están destinadas a permanecer juntas

¿Dónde había escuchado ella aquella frase? En algún lado pero no recordaba donde

-Sin embargo hagamos un intento-continuó el castaño

-Por supuesto-Ambos entrelazaron sus manos acariciándose y mirándose con felicidad.

Quizá en su vida pasada no pudieron permanecer juntos como debió ser pero ahora tenían una segunda oportunidad.


End file.
